gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Smith
Smith is a comic relief in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin ''. He is a leader of the third platoon and a good friend of Gin. Appearance Smith is a French spaniel mix with black-and-white fur. He has brown eyes and yellow collar. He lost his collar somewhere between Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed. His long ears seem oddly shorter in ''Ginga Densetsu Weed because of a change in art style. His right front leg has been amputated. Personality Smith is often comical, sarcastic and jokes around. He is good friends with Gin, though he underestimated him at first due to his age. He often bullies Cross a bit and she always has something to say back. Smith always has small comical quarrels with Moss as well. They don't really dislike each other, though, and they're friends. Actually, Smith is in love with Cross, even though he knows that she loves Ben. According to joking Cross, Smith is a womanizer. In the manga he once said strictly that he is not into males. However, he later hugs and licks Chutora, showing that he has no problem with being physically closer to other males. Smith may seem slightly cowardly and timid at the times, but he has very strong side. He showed fear and dislike of wolves at first, more than the other dogs, but eventually accepted them. During the battle against Akakabuto's bears, Smith shows his very brave and serious side and is ready to die fighting. He hates it when he cannot carry on the battle after being injured. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Smith is older and seems much more serious. However, it's revealed that before the disappearance of Sakura he was joking and laid-back just like when younger. It's likely that the failure of protecting Sakura and loss of his leg made him change a bit. As an older dog, he feels responsibility of younger dogs and wants to teach them manners and protect them. Sometimes they may annoy him a bit and he doesn't always believe them. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Smith was Riki's 3rd platoon leader. Gin discovers the wild dog pack one night and decides to join them in defeating Akakabuto. Along their journey, they meet the three kai brothers, Moss, in which Smith and Gin learn that Sniper and Hyena are traitors. This is why Smith is quite close to Gin, since Gin saved him from falling down the large waterfall as Sniper and Hyena chased them to keep them from disposing their devilish plan. Though Smith told Gin to save himself, Gin refused to let go of Smith and saved him. Smith and the others continue finding other dogs like Akame and helps defeat the Koga clan, and Benizakura, the strongest dog in Japan. They return one night before the final battle and prepare to fight. Smith was to have a large role in the battle with Mosa, but was injured by one of the bears during the fight with Madara and is replaced by Hakuro. Being wounded, Smith is left with other wounded and Cross (and her puppies). He reveals his secret feelings for her, believing that a bear is coming and is ready to die to protect her. However, the "bear" turns out to be the hunter Takeda Gohee. Smith leads him to the battle field where Akakabuto is, hoping that the man will shoot the bear. Smith survives the final battle and stays in Ouu mountains with his friends. When the wolves cause conflict, he is the only soldier to stay in Futago Pass to protect it. He meets Fuuga the wolf and is scared at first though the wolf is actually an ally and does no harm. Smith is later terrified to find out that Gin has allied with wolves. He stays in Ouu while most other soldiers go to fight Gaia's soldiers. Later, he is again terrified to find out that few wolves have joined Ouu's forces. Moss scolds at him and he eventually accepts the wolves as species and as his comrades. Ginga Densetsu Weed Now older, Smith is more mellow, but very stubborn. In the anime, he was convinced by one of his soldiers to escort Sakura away from Gajou when P4 was attacking. Smith was forced to leave Sakura to save GB from getting run over by a car, and lost his right leg in the process. In the manga, Sakura left Ohu because Lucy told her that Gin had been injured in the mountains. Smith meets Weed when he was fighting the Banken (guard dog in Japanese), who then hid from Smith once he sensed the elder dog's fierce spirit. Smith later goes inside Gajou to protect Weed from P4. He tricked P4 into collapsing the cave by jumping on his back, which made P4 bang Smith's back on the rock walls, causing it to be crushed. They both were assumed to have died, but P4 survived. This is where Smith's life ends. Smith's spirit is seen when his and John's spirit encouraged Gin to escape when he was captured by Hougen the first time. His spirit was also seen in the final battle against Hougen. Smith is one of the heroes whose spirits can be seen in the night sky in the ending credits of the anime. Trivia * In some manga scenes, his left leg is missing instead of the right. Quotes "The stronger the male, the more considerate he is to females" - Smith describing Ben. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "I'm not into males!" - Smith to Gin. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "Heh... You shouldn't drool for the taken." - Smith as he reveals his feelings for Cross, in tears but trying to laugh. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 12 "With Moss' teachings, you'll become sumo wrestlers!" - Smith's comment as Moss tries to teach puppies to fight. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 14 "I had to... I betrayed my own purpose. Gin... I, Smith, I will never cease to be your brother." - Smith's last thoughts before he dies. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 4 See more pictures in Smith (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Pet Dogs Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Mix breeds Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Surviving Ohu Soldiers Category:Hunting Dogs Category:French Breeds Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Disfigurement Category:Amputation Category:Deceased (killed by P4 / Kaibutsu / Monster)